Depresión
by Sil-bD9
Summary: Yo, Blossom Utonio, lo perdí todo.. y ahora sufrí la perdida mas dolorosa de todas. Ahora, sufro una terrible enfermedad, la depresión, pero se que alguien me puede curar.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa-_pensar

**Depresión**

Lo único que pedía para el día de hoy, era que la profesora no nos diga para trabajar en grupos.. y BANG! Hoy, solo hoy, a la profesora amargada de biología se le ocurrió para que trabajemos en grupo. Como la odio.

Y por que yo, Blossom Utionio, no quería trabajar en grupo como todos los demás? Simple respuesta: Mi mejor amiga, perdón, lo corrijo, mi UNICA amiga, Erika Hellmers, había faltado de nuevo, hace una semana no se presentaba.. era demasiado enfermiza.

Mire con una pizca de esperanza a mis hermanas, tarde.. ellas ya tenían sus grupos de trabajo. Fije mi vista hacia Bubbles, estaba ya con todas las mesas juntas con un grupo de chicas, la mire con melancolía, con suerte le hablaba una vez por semana en el instituto. Había cambiado tanto:

Ahora, Bubbles era la chica mas popular de la escuela, vestía a la moda, todas querían ser sus amigas, todos los chicos le pedían para salir con ella constantemente. Pero no había perdido su bondad, y seguía siendo sumamente inocente e infantil.

Luego dirigí mi vista hacia Buttercup, en un grupo de chicos, eran ella, Mitch, y los Rowdy. Si, así es.. los RowdyRuff Boys se habían mudado a nuestro instituto.

Buttercup, ahora era la deportista estrella del instituto, era la capitana de todos los equipos, estaba siempre rodeada de sus amigos, y tenia a todo el equipo de futbol babeando por ella. Seguía siendo bruta y masculina, siempre con pantalones largos y anchos, remeras anchísimas, gorros, championes. Aun así, seguía siendo la misma Buttercup de siempre.

Luego estaban los Rowdy:

Primero Butch, era el deportista estrella, habían posters de el por todos los pasillos de el vestido con su uniforme de futbol americano, banderas colgadas con su nombre, las molestas porristas que cada ves que lo veían hacían sus estúpidos bailecitos con sus enormes pompones. En fin, es un grandísimo pervertido y aprovechado, se mete con todas las chicas para luego dejarlas cuando consigue lo que quiere. Es el mas musculoso y marcado de los RRB, pero no el mas alto. Era increíblemente bruto y atacar a los indefensos alumnos era su hobby de todos los días, y claro, vivía en el aula de detención.

Luego estaba Boomer, una mezcla de Justin Bieber, Nick Jonas y Cody Simpson. Tenia totalmente locas a todas las maestras y las alumnas, hasta a las cocineras! Siempre vestía romántico, con camisas claras sueltas, jeans, converse, siempre con su pelo rebelde y su carita de inocente. Era el mas pasable de los tres, pero aun así era un aprovechado por sus supuestos "encantos".

Y luego estaba el peor de todos, Brick Him.. el, como todos sus hermanos, seguía siendo un criminal en serie, y no solo eso. Era el criminal numero 1 de Townsville. No terminaba en prisión porque a los tres los adopto un tipo multimillonario que se adueño de todo Townsville, El sujeto jamás esta por Townsville, dejando a sus tres hijos en su híper mansión, y si se meten en problemas, no los encarcelan, ya que es socio del que dirige la cárcel.

En fin, volviendo a Brick, dejo de ser el tipo que te hacia bromas pesadas desde que Him le paso sus poderes, ahora era intimidante, tenia una mirada fría, un gesto nulo, siempre con su seño fruncido, era el mas alto de los RRB notablemente, era muy musculoso, pero menos que Butch, no hablaba con nadie, si no era para insultarlo o algo por el estilo, y como todo Rowdy, las chicas se morían por el, algunas taradas hasta decían que podría ser un vampiro, como Edward Cullen, ridículas. Aun así, me atemorizaba bastante. Cada ves que me mira me mira con una cara de odio.

Y se preguntaran, porque estoy sola? Pues, fue por una estúpida decisión que tome cuando tenia 10 años, la peor decisión de mi vida.

Flash Back

Habíamos cumplido 10 años y ya estábamos en primaria. Todos nos admiraban, éramos las mas populares de todo el instituto, sin embargo, yo, por ser la líder, era la mas popular.

Muchos chicos y chicas se me acercaban y ahí, detrás mio, siempre estaban Bubbles y Buttercup, pegadas como un chicle. Al principio me molestaba un poco. Pero un día, el chico del cual yo estaba enamorada, Finn Brown, se me acerco a hablar, y Bubbles y Buttercup nos interrumpían siempre y fue ahí cuando paso:

-Saben? Porque no nos tomamos unos años de separación? Así cada una consigue a sus amigos, parecemos uña, carne y mugre. Estoy cansada! No estaremos juntas por siempre! Cada quien debería armar su grupo!- dije algo histérica

Buttercup me miro ofendida, Bubbles algo triste y me preguntaron si ya no quería estar con ellas, yo les dije que quería conseguir mas amigos.

Y así, eso se fue transformando en una competencia diaria, Bubbles conseguí un grupo de amigas, y Buttercup se junto con un grupo de chicos, mi grupo era el mas grande, un grupo mixto.

Ambas fuimos haciéndonos mas competitivas, queríamos hacernos amigos de todos, del cartero, de los bomberos, del policía, de los vagos.

El año siguiente, a los 11, los Rowdy ingresaron a nuestro instituto, y yo aclare a mis hermanas que nadie podía hacerse amiga de ellos, eran villanos. Buttercup me desobedeció, y yo la confronte, tuvimos una batalla bastante sangrienta en la ciudad, cuando Bubbles se entero, intento detenernos y las tres destrozamos la ciudad.

El alcalde enloqueció, se enojo tanto con nosotras que exigió al Profesor que cree algo que nos permita usar nuestros poderes solo en caso de emergencias.

El profesor creo unos collares con dijes que guardaban nuestros poderes, el mio un corazón, el de Buttercup una estrella y el de Bubbles una burbuja. El alcalde tenia que apretar un botón para que nuestros poderes se activaran.

Eso nos enfureció, pero nos fuimos acostumbrado, hasta que la hija del alcalde (si, tiene una hija que ahora tiene 22) volvió cuando cumplimos 12, anunciando que se casaría con un jefe militar, que lavo el cerebro al alcalde, diciendo que la ciudad no podía depender de tres niñas con súper poderes, que pronto crecerían y tendrían otros intereses, mayores al de defender la ciudad.

El profesor nos arrebató los collares, y el alcalde destruyo el botón, para que nunca mas activásemos nuestros poderes, y viviéramos como niñas normales.

La ciudad se lleno de militares, los crímenes descendieron notablemente, cada casa tenia por lo menos un militar cuidando la casa, todo se volvió paz.

Así como deje de tener mis poderes, mi popularidad defendió, no como la de mis hermanas, que se habían ganado amigos por otras cosas. Erika se quedo a mi lado, y fuimos inseparables desde entonces.

Extraño tanto mi otra vida.

Fin del Flash Back

-Blossom-dijo alguien quitándome de mis pensamientos, le dirigí la mirada. Era Billy, el ñoño del colegio- quieres ser con nosotros?- dijo y señalo a su grupo de nerds

-eh.. yo..- dije y mire a todos lados, hasta podría ser con los holgazanes, tarde.. los holgazanes ya tenían grupo, suspire- bien.

Completamos la ficha de artrópodos de la profesora, y en eso sonó el timbre. Hora de almorzar. Perfecto! Otro día almorzando sola.

Fui directo al comedor, cuando siento un brazo estirándome hacia los casilleros

-Hola, mi bella genio- sip, ese era uno de los apodos que tenían para mi. Era Mark Butler, jugador de futbol americano del instituto

-Mark- dije yo

-Quería que hagas mi tarea- dijo y me entrego un papel- a cambio de que salgas conmigo y no se, tal ves que terminemos en mi cama..- dijo y se acercó peligrosamente- o en la tuya

-y que te hace pensar que aceptare?- dije empujándolo un poco- encima estoy ocupada

-Vamos, B..- así también me decían, porque mi amiga Erika me decía B y yo le decía E (las letras se pronuncian en ingles)-no tienes nada mejor que hacer, no creo que salgas de compras sola, ya que no tienes amigas, o que juegos deportes con tu hermana- dijo y agarre furiosa la hoja

-bien- dije y me fui

-Gracias Bloss! Eres la mejor!- dijo y se fue por el otro camino

Doble el papel y lo guarde en mi bolsillo para agarrar una bandeja y un plato, vi a Boomer a mi lado y del otro estaba una porrista, que me dirigió una de esas miradas de zorra, yo la ignore y vi como la cocinera traía a Boomer un filete asado con ensalada rusa y ponía un jarroncito y una flor en la bandeja.

-oh, gracias Mercedes- dijo el tomando su bandeja

-descuide, joven Boomer, usted se merece lo mejor- dijo sonrojada la cocinera, tenia como 60 y se sonrojaba por un muchacho de 16? ASCO!.

Boomer le guiño el ojo y se retiro, luego la cocinera suspiro. Dirigió su mirada a mi y cambio su cara por la típica de amargura y me sirvió una masa viscosa.

-que es esto?- dije tocando con mi dedo la pegajosa mezcla

-especialidad de la cocina, ahora fuera- dijo haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza. Suspire con resignación y busque una mesa libre. Me senté sola en una mesa, que estaba frente a las dos mesas donde se encontraban mis hermanas

Bubbles estaba en una mesa con sus típicas amigas "a la moda" con bolsones caros, celulares de ultimo modelo, lentes de sol, etc.

Buttercup estaba en la otra, con los Rowdy, Mitch, y 2 porristas a cada lado de Butch.

Di un suspiro largo y mire como todos comían con cara de melancolía. Me fije en la mesa de las porristas, donde estaba Chelsea, la zorra esa con todo su equipo. Vi la mesa de Los jugadores de futbol. Vi la mesa de los freakis, la mesa de los góticos, la de los nerds, la de los vagos, la de los amantes de la música, y la del quipo artístico. Y yo, estaba sola.

Solté una traicionera lagrima. Y luego me la limpie rápidamente con mi dedo pulgar. Levante la vista y vi como Bubbles me miraba, la sonreí tristemente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, se volteo y hablo con sus amigas, luego todas se pararon y vinieron hasta mi mesa y se sentaron

-Hola Blossom- dijo Bubbles sonriendo. Yo respondí con un ligero "hola"- porque tan sola?

-hoy.. no vino Erika

-y porque no fuiste a comer con nosotras?- dijo una chica rubia de ojos violeta, se llamaba Sussan

-p..pues porque- dije y fije la vista a las otras mesas, que miraban y cuchicheaban asombradas

-No se porque te juntas con ella, es una inútil, una nerd.. tu puedes ser mucho mas que esa- dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato, era Mokka, la mejor amiga de Bubbles, y no tenia idea de porque, era una perra con todas las letras. Tenia el pelo largo y negro con un espeso flequillo perfectamente cortado y hermosos ojos jade

-Mokka! No hay que hablar así de la gente!- dijo Bubbles, mirándola- sabes Blossy? Hace rato que ella no viene, no quieres salir de compras con nosotras hoy?

-yo, no tengo dinero

-Descuida Blossy!- dijo sonriéndome- tengo muchísimo descuento en casi todas las tiendas! Los dueños me adoran!

Y luego de esto sonó el timbre, fui con Bubbles hasta mi salón, algunas del grupo se nos separaron, otras nos siguieron, incluida Mokka, que no paraba de insultar la ropa de una chica, y Bubbles le decía que lo que hacia no estaba bien.

Entramos a la clase, y todo paso volando, estaba tan feliz, conseguí nuevas amigas!

El timbre de salida sonó rápido, y creí que Bubbles lo olvidaría, pero.. Dios, era Bubbles, amaba ir de compras, jamás lo olvidaría.

-Vámonos, Blossy!- me grito y me acerque a ella, situándome a su lado, ocupando el puesto de Mokka, ella me dirigió una mirada molesta, pero la ignore y se puso del otro lado de Bubbles, y luego llegaron las otras: Sussan, Tami, que era una chica bajita de pelo castaño corto y enrulado, con ojos miel, y Cassey, que era una chica de color, era muy hermosa, tenia el pelo negro perfectamente ondulado, ojos grandes y cuerpo perfecto.

-Hola chicas!- dijo Bubbles

-Hola!- dijeron todas

-Lista Bloss?- me dijo entusiasmada Tami

-Mejor que te prepares nena, yo soy una excelente asesora de modas- dijo sonriente Cassey

-asesora?- dije yo

-Si, Blossom- dijo asintiendo Bubbles- estoy cansada de verte con esos jeans anchos y esas remeras de color, te cambiaremos el look, compraremos todo un guardarropa!

Era cierto, yo siempre me vestía con jeans anchos y remeras algo anchas de diferentes colores, sin siquiera algo escrito y mis converse blancas, me gustaba vestirme cómoda, lo único que resaltaba un poco eran siempre mis grandes moños, que me caracterizaban

-que estamos esperando?- dijo Sussan- vamos!

Y todas fuimos directo al centro comercial.

Llegamos y lo primero que hizo Bubbles fue entrar a una tienda de ropa "cotidiana". Forever 21.

Me compre mucha ropa de ahí, pero Bubbles insistía en que me ponga ya algo. Entonces Cassey me vistió.

Me puse una de esas remeras anchas que te dejan ver la panza, era floreada rosa, muy cómoda. Unos shorts (muy cortos para mi gusto) de jean gastado (esos que están todos rasgados) claro tirando al gris de esos que dejan ver la tela de los bolsillos. Me coloque un collar largo de búho que era de color bronce gastado. Y muchas pulseras de diferentes estilos en una mano.

-Wow!- exclamaron todas

-Blossom! Pareces otra!- dijo contentísima Bubbles

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias..- dijo orgullosa Cassey, yo solo me sonroje

-Bueno, ya tenemos todo lo casual y los accesorios!- dijo Bubbles y yo entre en pánico, eran por lo menos 100 prendas, sin bromear

-Bubbles! Estas totalmente loca!- dije yo alterada- es muchísimo!

-shh! Déjamelo a mi- dijo y se acercó con la montaña de ropa y accesorios a la recepción- hola Candy!

-Hola Bubbles!

-Vengo a llevar esto para mi amiga Blossy, y ella llevara puesto eso.. ella puede calificar?- Calificar? Calificar para que? La chica de cabello enrulado y negro le guiño el ojo

-veré que dice el jefe- dijo y se giro para abrir la puerta detrás suyo- ya viene

-Hola, Bubbles- salió un tipo de 35 por ahí- quien es tu amiga?- dijo y me miro- wow! Es muy bella! Claro que califica! Candy, guárdale la ropa- y automáticamente Candy, guardo toda la ropa y se la entrego a Bubbles, yo quede shockeada, pero espere a salir primero antes de preguntar algo.

-Porque te dio toda la ropa gratis?- dije yo, ignorando las miradas del centro comercial entero, cargando cinco bolsas repletas de ropa, y cada una de nosotras cargaba cinco.

-Nosotras somos como "modelos de prueba" nos dan ropa gratis y la ponemos a la moda, haciendo que todos las comprasen, es una nueva técnica de ventas- dijo Bubbles- ahora puedes llevar lo que quieras de ropa!

-wow..- dije yo- y ahora que hacemos?

-compraremos vestidos, luego zapatos y por ultimo trajes de baño- dijo ella tranquila

-Bubbles! Es demasiado!- dije yo

-Cálmate Bloss, ya te acostumbraras- dijo Cassey, ella me caía tan bien

Fuimos a ver los zapatos, me compre, es decir.. califique otra ves y me regalaron un millón de ballerinas, sandalias, gladiadoras, plataformas, botas, tacones ALTISIMOS, en fin.. un millón de zapatos. Pero me quede con mis converse blancas puestas.

Luego fuimos a Victoria's Secret, me regalaron de ahí otro millón de trajes de baño, algunos muy provocativos, e insistieron en comprarme ropa interior, según yo, era de putas, eran animal print, con encajes, y todas eran push-ups.. para mi desgracia, porque ya consideraba que los tenia grandes, y no me gustaba. De ahí también compre los vestidos, un montón.. luego tuvimos que rentar 3 shopping cars para que nuestros brazos no se rompan por las bolsas.

Al salir de ahí, todas quisieron comer algo, yo les dije que iría al baño y luego las encontraría en Starbuck's.

Fui caminando hasta el baño mas cercano, cuando luego lo vi. Pare al instante. Sus penetrantes ojos carmesí me miraban repletos de odio, atemorizándome. Obviamente, ya vio mi cara de susto, decidí hacerme la desentendida y seguí caminando, lo pase de largo por un paso, y hablo.

-Porque tan feliz? No deberías estar triste?- dijo, con una vos intimidante, me gire hacia él, que ya me estaba mirando de nuevo con esa cara de odio.

-De que hablas?- dije, alegrándome en mi interior porque mi vos salió normal.

-estas con otras como si fuera que nada le paso, sonriendo, tranquilamente- dijo sombrío, ahí comprendí

-Brick, ella calzara perfectamente en el grupo, ya hable con Bubbles, y esta feliz de que yo y Erika estemos con ella y sus amigas.

-Yo no te estoy hablando de eso! Ella..- y callo, poniendo esa cara que pones cuando metes la pata.

-Brick- dije y la mire curiosa- sabes algo que yo no?

-No importa.- dijo frio y se giro, siguiendo su camino

-que extraño- susurre, dispuesta a irme a Starbuck´s. pero algo me decía que debía llamar a Erika.

Me fui con mis nuevas amigas y nos sentamos a tomar un frapuccino con algunas media lunas, cada ves sentía mas la urgencia de llamar a Erika, quite mi celular y llame al suyo, pero daba apagado, luego intente llamar a su casa, pero no tenia saldo suficiente para una llamada a línea baja.

Luego todas se pararon y fuimos hasta la entrada y dejamos todas las bolsas en el auto de Sussan, pero vi un teléfono publico cerca, mire mi billetera, tenia dinero suficiente para una llamada.

-Bubbles, espérame! Llamare a Erika un minuto- dije y Bubbles asintió.

Fui hasta el aparato y coloque mi dinero, marque el numero de la casa de Erika y una señora con voz desconocida me atendió.

-Casa Hellmers, quien habla?

-Buenas Tardes, soy Blossom Utonio, amiga de Erika, esta ella?- dije algo agitada, no sabia porque

-Oh.. Cuanto lo siento mi niña..- dijo, no la deje terminar

-Cuando ella volverá a la escuela?- dije rápido

-eh.. cariño, la señorita Erika, lastimosamente no volverá..- dijo, la interrumpí de nuevo

-ella.. se mudo de escuela?- dije, temblando, si se había mudado, me quedaba sola.

La mujer respondió. El teléfono se me cayo de las manos.

Bubbles P.O.V.

Veía atenta como Blossom hablaba por teléfono, recostada sobre el auto de Sussan, algo pasaba, Blossom estaba alterada y agitada, lo veía en su cara, hablaba sin parar, luego veo que comienza a temblar, me erguí mas, algo definitivamente estaba ocurriendo, en no menos de dos segundos, veo que a mi hermana se le cae el teléfono de las manos, y ella se tira al suelo para llorar y gritar desgarradoramente.

Corro velozmente hasta ella, y escucho que mis amigas salen asustadas del auto, y corren detrás mio.

-Blossom! Que ocurre!- digo agarrándola de los hombros, escuchaba como alguien hablaba desde el teléfono, no entendía lo que decía- Blossy! Que sucede?- estaba temblando, gritando aterradoramente, no sabia que hacer.

-Bloss!- grito Cassey, situándose del otro lado

-que te pasa Blossom?- dijo Tami, agachándose hacia ella

-B?- dijo Sussan, con las llaves del auto

Pude ver como Mokka estaba parada, mirándola mal. No le tome importancia, ya que Blossom me abrazo fuertemente y me susurro algo al oído.

-e..Erika, murió

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que les guste! Va a ser principalmente BlossxBrick, pero habrá mucho de las otras parejas, es una historia muy dramática y larga.

Obs: yo me imagino a los personajes como los de las PPG Z, aunque es basada en el original.

Espero reviews! (:

Sil.-


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa-_pensar

**Depresión**

Bubbles P.O.V

Veía atenta como Blossom hablaba por teléfono, recostada sobre el auto de Sussan, algo pasaba, Blossom estaba alterada y agitada, lo veía en su cara, hablaba sin parar, luego veo que comienza a temblar, me erguí mas, algo definitivamente estaba ocurriendo, en no menos de dos segundos, veo que a mi hermana se le cae el teléfono de las manos, y ella se tira al suelo para llorar y gritar desgarradoramente.

Corro velozmente hasta ella, y escucho que mis amigas salen asustadas del auto, y corren detrás mio.

-Blossom! Que ocurre!- digo agarrándola de los hombros, escuchaba como alguien hablaba desde el teléfono, no entendía lo que decía- Blossy! Que sucede?- estaba temblando, gritando aterradoramente, no sabia que hacer.

-Bloss!- grito Cassey, situándose del otro lado

-que te pasa Blossom?- dijo Tami, agachándose hacia ella

-B?- dijo Sussan, con las llaves del auto

Pude ver como Mokka estaba parada, mirándola mal. No le tome importancia, ya que Blossom me abrazo fuertemente y me susurro algo al oído.

-e..Erika, murió

Quede shockeada al escuchar a mi hermana tratando de articular una palabra. Lo dijo muy despacio, pero todas pudimos entenderlo. La abrase aun mas fuerte, y sentí como mi vista se cristalizaba. Erika no era mi amiga, pero aun así me afectaba, era mi compañera de salón y no verla mas seria extraño, y era.. la única amiga de mi hermana.

-Blossy- mi voz temblaba- tranquila, todo estará bien, descuida.. estamos aquí para ayudarte- le dije acariciando su espalda, confiando en que mis amigas estaban de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. Observe como Cassey se abrazaba de la espalda de Blossom haciendo así un abrazo de tres, Tami se agarró de nuestro lado derecho, y Sussan luego del izquierdo. Vi como Mokka solo hacia una de sus poses de "soy mejor que el resto" y ponía sus manos en ambas caderas. Le dirigí una mirada con decepción, y luego me voltee a ver a Blossom de vuelta, que no paraba de llorar.

Luego de como una hora, pudimos meter a Blossom en el auto, Sussan manejaba, Mokka se iba en el asiento del copiloto enviando mensajes de texto, seguro difundiendo de que la "ñoña Hellmers" murió, era una tipa tan hueca y engreída, a veces me preguntaba porque estaba con ella.

Luego en la parte de atrás íbamos Cassey, yo, Blossom y Tami. Tami y yo la íbamos abrazando, mientras ella seguía llorando.

Mire hacia la ventana, salimos del estacionamiento y una calle después, pude ver a Brick Him al borde de la calle, mirando el auto con su típica mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina, sentí como Blossom se tensaba, ella lo vio también, gire mi cabeza y pude ver como seguía a el auto con su mirada carmesí, me pareció muy extraño.

Llegamos a la casa, Blossom apenas podía pararse, mucho menos caminar. Yo y Sussan la ayudamos a bajar, Tami y Cassey bajaron todos las bolsas, mientras que Mokka miraba con un brillo que desconocía en sus ojos, desde el auto.

Tami y Cassey metieron las bolsas en el armario mucho más rápido que nosotras intentando meter a Blossom a la casa.

Cuando la metimos, lo primero que vi fue al Profesor entrando y vio a Blossom, e intento acercarse, pero yo le hice un gesto de "te lo explico después" y se fue a la cocina.

Blossom se separo de nosotras dos pasos, y se volteo con la cabeza gacha

-Gracias por todo, chicas- dijo con una inmensamente triste sonrisa, derramo otras lagrimas. Luego se acercó y nos abrazó- pero creo que necesito un tiempo a solas.- todas asentimos, y ella subió lentamente las escaleras, luego escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse levemente

-Pobrecita- dijo silenciosamente Cassey

-Si, debe estar devastada- agrego en el mismo tono Tami

-Pero, Bubbles..- dijo Sussan, yo me gire hacia ella- quiero que le digas que no esta sola- y miro a las otras dos- nosotras estamos con ella, somos sus amigas ahora- dijo sonriendo, le sonreí de vuelta, estas tres eran endemoniadamente buenas, las quería tanto por eso.

-Creo que.. será mejor que nos vayamos, avísame por mensaje de texto que pasa- dijo Cassey y me abrazo y se fue

-A mi también- dijo Tami abrazándome y se fue

-no te olvides de mi rubia- dijo Sussan y la abrazo

-Claro que no, rubia

-No prestes atención a Mokka- me dijo y se fue

El profesor entro acto seguido, y me hizo un gesto de que me siente en el sofá, él se sentó en el de enfrente.

-Que sucedió, Bubbles?- dijo el, preocupado. Yo solté una pequeña lagrima

-La amiga de Blossom, Erika.. falleció- dije, baje la cabeza

-Dios..-dijo, asombrado- c.. como?

-No lo se, es todo lo que Blossom pudo decirnos, y no creo que ella este enterada de muchos detalles.

-Pues, tendremos que hablar con ella cuando este mas tranquila

-Me siento tan mal por ella profesor, si fuera una de mis amigas yo..- dije, ni siquiera lo podía decir

-Bubbles, quiero que la ayudes, esta perdida para Blossom puede ser dolorosamente mortal.- dijo, en eso vimos como la puerta se abría con brusquedad. Obviamente, mi hermana Buttercup, entra por la puerta, cerrándola fuertemente.

Entra sin parar de hablar, pero luego ve mi cara y la del Profesor Utonio y para bruscamente, sabia que algo estaba pasando

-Que sucedió?- dijo con su típica voz ruda, pero sumamente preocupada. Yo solo baje la mirada

-La ehm, amiga de Blossom- dijo el profesor al ver que yo no podría decirlo otra ves

-Hellmers?- dijo ella, extrañada

-Falleció- dijo el Profesor con cara seria, Buttercup hizo un gesto de "que?"

-Chicas, apoyen a su hermana, desde que el alcalde prohibió sus poderes, la vida de Blossom se perdió, ya saben que ella vivía para sus poderes y para proteger la ciudad, ahora.. no sé que podría llegar a pasar, no la dejen de lado chicas.

Blossom P.O.V

No lo podía creer, simplemente no cabía en mi cabeza.. hoy, fue uno de los mejores días desde hace mucho tiempo, y se tiene que arruinar con la peor noticia que a alguien le pudiesen dar.

Desde que subí las escaleras, lo único que hice fue llorar en mi cama, esta ves no era escandalosamente como en el centro comercial, era silenciosa, mas dolorosa.. mas lenta e interminable.

Recordé las dolorosas palabras que aquella mujer me había dicho:

Flash Back

Fui hasta el aparato y coloque mi dinero, marque el numero de la casa de Erika y una señora con voz desconocida me atendió.

-Casa Hellmers, quien habla?

-Buenas Tardes, soy Blossom Utonio, amiga de Erika, esta ella?- dije algo agitada, no sabia porque

-Oh.. Cuanto lo siento mi niña..- dijo, no la deje terminar

-Cuando ella volverá a la escuela?- dije rápido

-eh.. cariño, la señorita Erika, lastimosamente no volverá..- dijo, la interrumpí de nuevo

-ella.. se mudo de escuela?- dije, temblando, si se había mudado, me quedaba sola.

-No, eso quisiera, la señorita Erika falleció ayer a las 7:30 de la mañana, por pulmonía.. su madre iba a llamar hoy a la escuela a avisar. Cuanto lo siento- el teléfono se me cae de las manos, mis ojos se cristalizan, mis piernas flaquean y siento como caigo en posición fetal, agarrándome del estomago y lloro amargamente, no vi a Bubbles venir, luego vi a las otras rodearme, me hablaban, pero no entendía nada. Tome las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y me sujete a Bubbles, la abrase y le dije lo que paso, siento como se tensa.

Me llevan como pueden al auto, lloro con la vista fija en la ventana, hasta que veo una cabellera pelirroja. Me tenso, y lo miro con susto, sé que me vio, pude ver como intentaba decirme algo con sus ojos, yo intento responderle, pero el auto para de largo.

Fin del Flash Back

Han pasado 3 horas, siento que mi puerta se abre.

-Bloss- pronuncia una voz ruda, preocupada, era Buttercup

-hola- dije en un suspiro

-estas bien?

-no- dije, derramando otra lagrima

-lo siento mucho- dijo me gire hacia ella, le sonreí tristemente- cuando es el.. ehm, funeral?

-ya fue- dijo tristemente- sus padres no me invitaron

-Que? !- dijo con enfado- porque? Que idiotas!

-ellos no me querían, Buttercup. No se porque- dije y me levante después de mucho

-Blossy- dijo Bubbles entrando a la habitación con una bandeja y la cena. –Te encuentras bien?- me dice, viendo como revolvía mi mesa de estudio.- que buscas?

-Un cuaderno y algo para escribir, tengo que hacer la tarea de Mark- dije, tomando mi cuaderno y mi bolígrafo con un pompón de plumas rosas en la punta.

-Que? !- exclamo Buttercup molesta- y porque?

-Porque se lo prometí- dije secamente, me sentía hinchada, sucia y despeinada. Seguramente me encontraba de ese modo, pero me daba exactamente igual.

Me senté en la cama, saque el arrugado papel y comenzó a escribir, mi letra estaba horrible, y tenia HORRORES ortográficos, pero que mas daba? Seguramente así mismo escribía Mark. Luego siento como me arrebatan bruscamente el cuaderno

-No, Blossom- me dijo mi hermana Bubbles, con el ceño fruncido- tu arréglate, yo hare la tarea de Mark- dijo y agarro la arrugada hoja- quiero que cenes, te bañes y cepilles tu cabello- me dijo muy seria, y salió con Buttercup de la habitación.

Apenas toque la comida, luego tome una toalla y me encamine a mi baño personal. Abrí el grifo de la ducha, no quería tomar un baño, había visto muchas películas en donde las personas se intentaban de _suicidar_ en la bañera. Definitivamente la muerte no era una opción para mi, ni siquiera lo intentaría, pero por si acaso, evitaría la bañera, no quería luego ser presa del momento.

Salí del baño y tome mi cepillo, me cepille todo el cabello, me acomode el fleco y me ate el cabello con mi moño rojo.

Me mire en el espejo, para ver si por lo menos ahora estaba pasable. Estaba muy hinchada, mis ojos estaban rojos y parecían enfermos. Me fije un rato en ellos, habían perdido color luego de que mis poderes se fueran. Antes eran un rosa vivo, ahora parecía un rosa opaco, sin vida.

Me puse un vestido amarillo con rosa suelto, me coloque mis pantuflas y me recosté en mi cama. _"Tal vez un poco de leche me hará mejor" _Baje en silencio hasta las escaleras. Luego escuche una discusión.

-No podrá estar así con nosotras!

-Buttercup compréndela!

-que la comprenda? Ahora porque su amiga murió?

-NO te entiendo!

-Ella ni aunque quisiera podría juntarse con nosotras- yo explote

-YA BASTA!- dije yo, ambas me miraron estupefactas.- Saben que? No tienen por qué mierda estar pasándose la pelota si no quieren estar conmigo! Erika murió, así es! Pero si no quieren estar conmigo no tienen ninguna p*ta obligación!- dije, estoy segura de que nunca antes en mi vida estuve mas enojada, sabia que mi cara debía ser terriblemente aterradora

Me miraron asustadas, pero había algo mas en sus caras, era como si estuvieran viendo algo en mi rostro que no comprendían. Decidí seguir.

-puedo seguir sola, saben?- dije tornándolo mas triste- como lo hice todo este tiempo.- me seguían mirando de esa manera. Pero Bubbles reacciono.

-Blossy, no estas comprendiendo.. de echo, nosotras queremos que estés con nosotras- dijo ella, algo mas tranquila- pero el problema, es que.. nosotras somos amigas de los Rowdy, y sabemos que tu los detestas.

-yo..- dije. Era cierto, mis hermanas desde que perdieron sus poderes se volvieron muy amigas de los Rowdy, yo no me lo permitía. Iban a discotecas, bares, clubs nocturnos, a las mejores fiestas. Salían casi todos los días.. – estoy dispuesta a aguantarlos… con tal de estar con ustedes chicas.- dije

-genial! – dijeron ambas, notándose la diferencia de voces. Sentí otra opresión en mi pecho y la imagen de Erika volvió a mi mente. Sentí ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-v..voy a subir- dije conteniendo de vuelta el llanto. Sentí sus miradas seguirme hasta que desaparecí.

Bubbles P.O.V

Blossom subió a su habitación, luego que desaparezca, mire a Buttercup. Seguía teniendo su cara de asombrada.. a que se debe esto? Pues, tan solo fue hace como un minuto

Flash Back

Estaba discutiendo con Buttercup sobre la comodidad de ella al estar con nosotras, y por lo tanto, con los RRB.

-YA BASTA!- grito Blossom, que en medio segundo, estaba a nuestro lado. Continuo.- Saben que? No tienen por qué mierda estar pasándose la pelota si no quieren estar conmigo! Erika murió, así es! Pero si no quieren estar conmigo no tienen ninguna p*ta obligación!- dijo gritando. Buttercup y yo nos quedamos atónitas. Sus ojos, que desde que no tenían poderes habían quedado de un color rosa opaco, sin brillo, sin vida, habían cambiado a un color rosa potente, vivo, lleno de brillo, como el de antes.

Si se hubiera bajado con ese color de ojos, no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero en nuestra cara, los ojos rosas de Blossom cambiaron radicalmente de color.

Me sentía feliz por ella, sabia que ella quería la vida de una PPG de vuelta. Pero estaba preocupada también, yo no la quería de vuelta.

Me encantaba mi vida de niña normal.

Luego vi cambiar sus ojos de vuelta. Que esta pasando?

Era, sin duda alguna, algo extraño, pero era mejor no mencionarlo.

Blossom P.O.V

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro, podía ver que parecía un castillo, de esos de terror._

_Escuchaba voces, y gritos.. gritos desgarradores._

_Algo me decía que debía seguir caminando por ese terrorífico pasillo. _

_Había una gran puerta de madera, muy vieja, llena de telarañas._

_Lentamente, tome la manija llena de polvo, y empuje la puerta para abrirla. Esta emitió un fuerte crujido. Horrendo._

_Llegue a una habitación espaciosa. En el medio de ella había una silla, con una chica cabizbaja sentada en ella. Era de esas sillas de tortura, la chica estaba atadas de manos y pies. Me acerque a la chica, y le levante lentamente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba._

_Pero apenas la toque, ella levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos. Yo di un grito._

_Era Erika, su peli azul cabello estaba enredado y sucio, su piel estaba toda rasgada y lastimada, su cara estaba fea y deforme. Sus ojos miel casi se les salían de la cara, estaban hinchados. No había ningún rastro de piel, parecía que se la arrancaron._

_Aleje mi mano rápidamente de ella._

_-E?- dije yo, temblorosa._

_Ella me miro, le salían lagrimas de sus ojos, que desaparecían rápidamente en la carne viva de su piel. No me dijo nada, solo dirigió su vista hacia in lugar de la habitación. Me gire hacia ahí._

_Era Brick._

_Le iba a preguntar que hacia ahí, pero una voz conocida y escalofriante me interrumpió._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya.. Pero si es la mayor de las PowerPuff.. que alegría! Creí que no te vería mas- dijo con esa voz burlona._

_Him._

_-llegas justo para ver el show..- dijo y su cara cambio, a una cara del mismo demonio. Quería hablar, mas no podía._

_Levanto su pinza derecha bien alto, y se situó detrás de Erika._

_-alto- susurre. Pero quería gritar_

_-es tarde- dijo el._

_Y movió su pinza velozmente, chocando de una manera brutal contra el cuello de Erika, vi la cara de ella, con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba desesperada._

_Su cabeza salió volando._

-!- dije yo, sudada, temblando. Había despertado. _"fue un sueño"_

Notas de la Autora:

Les gusto? Ojala que si! Gracias por los reviews! Ahora los respondo:

blossXbrick: Si! Pobre bloss! Pero aun le falta mucho que superar! Y Ya vas a saber mas adelante porque Brick es así! Gracias por leer! Sigue leyendo por favor

Lia-senneko: voy a intentar subirlos! De echo yo dibujo! Pero mi scaner no funciona. Gracias por leer!

Iru-chan loli dark: Gracias! Y mas adelante vas a saber porque lo sabia! Y no, pero no porque los RRB o Buttercup no querían, era Blossom la que se alejaba sin saberlo. Gracias por leer!

Dickory5: si! Pobrecita! Bueno, aquí te dejo sobre como murió.. pero eso no es todo lo que paso sobre su muerte. Segui leyendo! Y Gracias!

Reviews! PORFAVOR!

Sil-bD9


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa-_pensar

**Depresión**

No pude evitar sentir que mi sueño estaba vinculado con la muerte de Erika, pero como? Him estaba muerto, con todas las letras y su muerte fue hace años. Y Brick? No creo que el haya tenido algo que ver con su muerte. Es decir, que ganaría con eso? Y cuando vi a Brick en mi sueño, sentí que estaba ahí advirtiéndome, que estaba ahí para ayudar.

Mierda Blossom, estas enloqueciendo, Erika murió de pulmonía, esto no es un asesinato, es solo que su muerte me afecto mucho.

Mire mi reloj de mesa, 7:25, justo a tiempo.

Baje de mi cama y cogí mi toalla rosa y me metí a la ducha, lave mi cabello con agua algo fría y me quite el asqueroso sudor de encima. Luego Salí de la ducha y me seque el cabello, y en vez de ponerme mi moño rojo, me puse uno negro del mismo tamaño, en señal de luto.

Salí del baño y me puse ropa interior, unos jeans azules grisáceos y una camisa clara negra con motitas rosas claro. Unas ballerinas del mismo tono de rosa y me coloque algo de perfume.

Tome mi bolso del colegio y mis libros y baje a desayunar. En la mesa ya estaban todos. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mi.

-Buenos días Blossy, que tal estas?- dijo Bubbles, con un gesto de compasión.

-he tenido mejores días- dije yo, con una sonrisa triste

-descuida, hoy estarás con nosotros- dijo sonriendo

-si! Te divertirás como nunca!- añadió Buttercup

"_nosotros"_ eso significaba los Rowdy, pero no importa, necesito compañía, no importa quien sea.

-llegaremos tarde- dijo Bubbles

-Ohh, Bubbles- dijo Buttercup con la boca llena de comida, metiendo toda la que podía

-Aquí esta la tarea de Mark- dijo y me dio un par de hojas- Vámonos!

Luego de eso nos dirigimos al colegio.

Cuando entramos al pasillo, yo iba mirando al suelo. Primero, por lo de Erika, segundo, porque consideraba que mi ropa era demasiado para la escuela. Me sentía algo exagerada.

Bubbles y Buttercup iban a mis costados, la verdad era que, aunque yo era la mayor, ellas me pasaban en estatura. Buttercup se volvió terriblemente alta, comparada con ambas, demasiado alta para mi gusto. Y Bubbles era tan solo unos centímetros mas alta que yo, pero como usaba tacones llegaba casi a la misma estatura que Buttercup.

Me sentía muy observada, veía como los pies de las personas se giraban hacia nosotras.

-los chicos no dejan de mirarte, Bloss- dijo Bubbles, riendo.

-si, te comen viva con la mirada- añadió Buttercup, dándome algo de asco.

Levante mi mirada y me di cuenta de efectivamente era cierto lo que ellas decían, me sonroje un poco. Luego vi a Mark, estaba de espaldas, quite los papeles de mi bolso y me acerque a él.

-Mark- dije tocándole la espalda, y él se dio vuelta, fastidiado.

-que quier.. whoa, B?- dijo, mirándome de pies a cabeza- que te paso? Te ves increíble!

Yo solo sonreí, y le entregue los papeles

-no quieres salir el viernes o al?..- se detuvo, y poso su vista en algo, me di vuelta para ver que era, Brick. –Parece que Him está marcando su territorio. Hablamos en el almuerzo, si Blossom? No quiero comenzar una pelea aquí- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Me toque la mejilla, y sentí como todo el pasillo comenzó a temer, me di vuelta y observe a todos hablando bajito y murmurando cosas, asustados, tenían la vista fija en el. Brick seguía con la mirada a Mark, con una mirada llena de desprecio, una mirada que podía matar a cualquiera.

Todos dimos un saltito cuando Brick cerro fuertemente la puerta de su locker, dejándolo abollado.

El y sus hermanos los siguieron hacia donde fue Mark, pero estaba segura de que no era por el.

Me dirigí hacia mi locker y quite mi libro de química y me dirigí hacia mi primera clase.

Cuando entre la clase estaba como siempre, gente hablando, tirando aviones de papel, haciendo bromas, etc.

Me senté en la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana y comenzó a observar el patio de la escuela, hasta que vi por el reflejo como una persona se sentaba a mi lado. Gire la cabeza, y vi que era Brick, era extraño, porque él siempre se sentaba al fondo a escuchar música, y ahora estaba al frente.

-Silencio jóvenes- dijo el profesor-hoy haremos algunos experimentos caseros, por lo que tendrán que trabajar de a dos, júntense con el o la que esta a su lado.

Genial.

Como solo había cuatro filas, los de la derecha se juntaron, dejándonos a mi y a Brick.

Brick movió su mesa y la pego junto a la mía. Lo mire, pero él no se volteo a verme a mi. El profesor dio las indicaciones y cada pareja comenzó a hablar y a realizar la actividad.

Yo abrí mi libro en una pagina que podía ayudarnos y Brick comenzó a acercar las cosas para los experimentos.

-Mis pésames- dijo, no mirándome a la cara.

Volví a sentir una tristeza profunda, pero algo me decía que no debía llorar, que no me debería preocupar mas por lo de Erika, que debería olvidar que siquiera existió.

-gracias- dije yo

-que tal estas?- me pregunto, mirándome fijamente, con.. lastima?

-mejor- dije yo, mirándolo. No me permitía a mí misma decir que estaba mal, no debía estar mal, pero porque? Mi mejor amiga murió y no debo estar triste?

-que bien- dijo y se aclaró la garganta- te ves diferente hoy, la ropa de las compras de ayer?

-ehm, sí. Aun así siento que es algo exagerado- dije y mientras hablaba hacia el proyecto con rapidez y facilidad, mientras que Brick me miraba.

-no lo es, no eres como las amigas de tu hermana, que piensan que están en los Oscar's

-como te enteraste?- dije yo cambiando de tema

-de?

-de lo de Erika- dije, él se quedó callado viéndome- ayer, en el centro comercial me lo ibas a decir, pero luego te diste cuenta de que yo no estaba enterada. Como te enteraste?

-ella hacia un proyecto de historia conmigo, como no se presento en toda la semana llame a su casa, justo antes de entrar al centro comercial y ahí me lo dijeron.

-porque no me lo dijiste

-no creí que fuera correcto que yo te lo dijera.

-desde cuando respetas lo que es correcto? Eres Brick Him- dije con ironía

-no lo se, no quería que te sintieras mal- dijo, volteando la vista. Eso me hizo sentir maripositas.

-ehm, tienes una tabla periódica aquí?- dije, cambiando de tema

-tengo cara de tener una tabla periódica?- me dijo con sarcasmo

-no- dije cansada- al menos puedes buscar una con tu celular súper tecnológico?

-claro rosadita, así tendré una excusa para usarlo en clase- dijo y se levanto a pedirle permiso al profesor para poder usarlo, que estaba al fondo del salón observando uno de los trabajos

Yo seguía haciendo cálculos.

-ey, B.. puedes ayudarme con esta formula?- me dijo Jake, una de las estrellas del equipo de futbol, era moreno, pelo negro y cojos chocolate. Era muy musculoso y tenia una sonrisa tan blanca que te derretía. Es uno de los mejores amigos de Butch. Es otro de los mas deseados de la escuela.

-claro- dije yo, me paso la hoja y se sentó en el lugar de Brick a esperar que yo termine el problema.

Pero cuando comenzó a analizarlo, algo ocurrió.

Comencé a escuchar voces en mi cabeza, que me llamaban y se burlaban de mi. Al principio susurraban y eran pocas, después fueron aumentando, de volumen y eran mas, era la voz de Him, pero de miles de Him, todas al mismo tiempo.

Comencé a taparme los oídos fuertemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sentía como Jake me tocaba la pierna y me preguntaba que pasaba.

Las voces ya eran gritos dolorosos. Mis oídos parecían a punto de estallar. Comencé a gemir de dolor y a cerrar aun mas fuerte los ojos.

-basta- dije susurrando. Abrí levemente mis ojos y vi la cara de desesperación de Jake, agitándome. Vi también como la gente se amontonaba a mi alrededor.

Los gritos cada ves mas fuertes.

Salí corriendo de ahí.

Brick P.O.V

Me fui a preguntarle al idiota de mi profesor si podía buscar una.. bueno, lo que Blossom dijo en mi celular.

Como mi profesor no me prestaba atención dirigí mi vista hacia Blossom, vi como Jake se le acerco con su hoja, seguro le pedía ayuda con un problema. Ella agarro el papel y comenzó a leerlo, dos segundos después se tapo los oídos y comenzó a apretarse fuerte. Escuche como Jake le preguntaba que le pasaba.

Intente acercarme, pero la gente se iba amontonando y quede atrás. Luego vi como ella se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo de la clase aun con sus oídos tapados.

No dude medio segundo.

Fui corriendo por los pasillos, escuchando sus pasos para ver donde se encontraba, detuve mi corrida exactamente en frente a la puerta del conserje, la abrí lentamente para encontrarme con una Blossom acurrucada en una esquina, apretando fuertemente sus oídos y llorando desesperadamente

-basta… basta- susurraba mientras las lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas – basta

-Blossom- dije secamente agarrándola de un brazo, ella me empujo con violencia y me grito basta. Decidí crear un campo de fuerza sobre ella que impedía que lo que ella escuchase no llegue a sus oídos, cuando lo hice, temblando relajo todos sus músculos y dejo de llorar, pude oír un tembloroso "gracias" de su parte.

-No sabía que podían hacer campos de fuerza para alejar pensamientos, eso es nuevo- dijo mirándome- creí que solo era con sonidos.

-Lo es- respondí secamente, sus ojos se abrieron más quedando un poco asustada

-No puede ser porque nadie más los escuchaba, solo yo, eran provocados por mi mente… no eran reales- trato de asegurarme espantada

-No lo eran- y me levante- eran sonidos, que solo tu podías escuchar, eran reales.

-Eso es imposible- dijo y se levantó también

-Porque?

-Es imposible porque…- y se detuvo, sabia lo que me quería decir, sabia que ella pensaba que me burlaría de ella- porque..

-si?- dije algo impaciente, ella quedó en silencio- tenemos que seguir con el trabajo- añadí y me dispuse a salir

-Te preocupaste por mí?- me dijo algo curiosa, pero temerosa a la respuesta

-Temo decirte que no- respondí sincero, supe que le dolería igual- estaba preocupado por "alguien" mas- sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y antes que me pueda preguntar algo mas Salí, y la deje atrás.

Blossom P.O.V

No sabía que pensar.

Ya me era muy extraño que el frio y careciente de sentimientos Brick Him haya venido a ver qué tal estaba; si, le agradecía de corazón haber creado un campo de fuerza sobre mí para que deje de escuchar lo que estaba escuchando… pero, porque me respondió eso?

_-"Temo decirte que no- respondió sincero, frio; haciendo que me duelan algo sus palabras- estaba preocupado por "alguien" mas- Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a bombear más despacio."_

Alguien más? Se podría estar refiriendo a Him? Es casi su hijo después de todo.. tiene varios poderes gracias a él, y él fue el que hizo que el burlón y jodon Brick de antes desaparezca, dejando a un criminal frio, vacío, y terrorífico.

Cada vez estaba más segura de que Brick sabía algo, es decir.. como sabía que las voces que yo escuchaba si eran reales? Era posible eso? No, no… obvio que no, a no ser de que sea un médium cosa que dudo mucho, porque estoy segura que él no escuchaba lo que yo.

Empezaba a tener más miedo cada vez, que me estaba pasando? Me sentía acorralada, sola escoltada hacia mi muerte.. escoltada por Brick Him, y Erika.

Notas de la Autora:

Lo siento MUCHISIMO! De veras que sí, estoy en mi último año de secundaria y las actividades que tuve durante este año eran INTERMINABLES. Pero ahora que termino vuelvo a pertenecerles.

Me di cuenta de varias cosas y cambie la historia también, en fin, espero que este capítulo les complazca y a más tardar el próximo capítulo esta para el martes!

Para los que leen otras historias mías, este fin de semana las estaré retocando y actualizando, espero que se pasen por allí también!

Saludos,

Silvana.


End file.
